Holding Out For A Hero
by xo.kisses
Summary: In his eyes she had always been the little girl that ran around with his kid brother.Now Val O'Rourke is back and she's determined to show Forrest Bondurant that she's no longer that little girl.But it'll take a lot of convincing cuz those Bondurant boys are a stubborn bunch. Forrest/OC
1. Them Bondurant Boys

**Holding Out For A Hero**

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,  
and he's got to be fresh from the fight,  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,  
hes got to be sure, and it gotta be soon, and he's to to be larger than life._

_-Ella Mae Bowen_

**_Authors note: Co-written with Sheba16 who is also a HUGE Tom Hardy fan. We've decided to start this off in first person but it can change depending on the reception it gets. _**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own the Bondurant boys or any other characters used in the movie. We also do not own the rights to 'Holding out for a Hero' but it's a pretty song!_**

**_Chapter One: Them Bondurant Boys_**

"_You ever think 'bout leavin' here?"_

_I looked over at my best friend Jack Bondurant as we laid on our backs in the cool shade of the willow trees on a hot summer day in Franklin County. _

_"Maybe. I'd like to see the big city one day. My aunty Edith moved to Chicago, said Franklin County was too small for her. I'll go visit her one day when I'm older Mama says"._

_"Can I come?" Jack asked._

_I thought about it for a moment. "Sure Jack. You're my best friend, well you and Cricket. I won't leave you behind" and in my 10 year old mind, that was as true as a statement as ever. _

_Jack grinned. "We'll get married there and live in a big ole house"._

_I scrunched my nose up. "I don't want to marry you Jack!"_

_He frowned. "Why not?"_

_"Cuz, I'm going to marry someone else"._

_Jack sat up and looked down at me. "Oh yeah who? Cuz I'll fight him and show you I'm stronger!"_

_"Oh really?" I sat up now challenging him. "It's Forrest" I turned red as a tomato._

_"Forrest? My brother Forrest?" Jack was shocked._

_"Yeah what other Forrest do we know!?" I was mighty embarassed now. _

_"But Forrest is old" Jack was absent-mindly playing with a piece of grass now._

_"He's only 7 years older than us" I stated matter-of-factly. "Ella Bowie married Gene Rogers and he's 10 years older than her"._

_"But you're my girlfriend"._

_"Jack Bondurant stop sayin' that! I ain't your girlfriend. We never even kissed!"_

_Before I knew it Jack's lips were against mine. If this is how kissing felt, I didn't want to do it again. Jack bumped my nose painfully and it felt like he was biting my lips off. After a moment I pushed him away in embarassment and anger. _

_"That was terrible Jack! I never want to kiss you again. My cousin May said that a girls first kiss is important and special and you went and ruined that. I wanted Forrest to kiss me, not you!" I jumped up. "I never want to see you again Jack Bondurant!" and with that I turned and ran home. If only I knew that that would be the last time I'd see Jack or Franklin County for 7 years._

**xxx**

Franklin County hadn't changed one bit, and I was mighty glad of it. I hadn't been home in 7 long years. Mama and Papa had sent me to Chicago. They said I could get a better education and it was safer. I didn't even get to say good-bye to my friends Jack and Cricket and I was pretty upset about it as I had told Jack I wouldn't leave him and then said I never wanted to see him again. But Mama held firm and told me I was leaving that night. Aunty Edith and her husband Hal were on their way from Chicago to come get me.

Adjusting to Chicago took a bit. The streets were crowded, there were lots of cars and people weren't as friendly as they were in a little town. I went to an all girl school where they taught me 'how to be a lady'. I rebelled against it at first as I was a country girl. I played in the dirt with boys, ran around bare foot and ate with my hands whenever my mama wasn't watching. But the headmistress, a mean old lady by the name of Mrs. Clause 'beat the country outta me'. Whenever I did something bad she'd smack my hands with the ruler. I quickly learned to bite my tongue and little by little I started to become a lady.

I barely recognized myself when I looked in the mirror now. I was a young woman of 17 years of age who dressed prim and proper and had manners. Mama would be so proud.

Aunt Edith and Uncle Hal stopped the old Dodge they drove in front of the feed store. It was my grandpa's store before he died and then he left it to my daddy. It got a lot of business and as my pa said, provided us with a good living. Aunt Edith declined to get out and say hi. She didn't like my daddy much, said he took her sister away from her whatever that meant. I thanked them and said I'd write before turning and running into the store. I heard Aunt Edith yelling at me that a lady don't run. But I could care less, I hadn't seen my daddy much in those 7 years, and I missed him.

From the last letter my mama wrote me, daddy had hurt his back when he was loading the delivery truck. He was using a cane to shuffle around the shop when I entered.

"What's a young man like you doin' using a cane?" I smiled.

Daddy turned around and his face lite up. "My little girl is finally home".

I ran and hugged him and asked if he was okay. "Yeah, doc said I pulled a muscle or something. Says I'll be as good as new in a few weeks. 'Til then, how about you help around here?"

I grabbed a broom. "I'd be happy to".

Daddy decided to close the store early so we could go home and see mama. My thoughts kept wondering to Jack and Cricket. I wondered how they were. I promised myself I'd get my nerve up to go and see them tomorrow. Maybe I'd even see Forrest. As my thoughts turned to the middle Bondurant boy I got a warm, fuzzy feeling. Sure there were some good-looking boys in Chicago, but none of them compared to Forrest.

Mama was happy I was home and even happier that I was wearing a dress. I helped her with dinner and we chatted about my time in Chicago. "I wanted to give you a better chance at getting out of here" mama said. "Edith was on my back about smootherin' you and not givin' you a chance at a good life. I just wanted the best for you".

"It's okay Mama, I understand. And I liked Chicago, but I love Franklin County".

**xxx**

The next day I wanted to head to the filling station to see the boys but daddy asked me to help him at the store. Luckily for me Cricket Pate stopped by.

I was sweeping the floors when the bell above the door rang. I turned and saw Cricket ambling in with his crazy legs. He stopped, his blue eyes widening when he saw me. "Uh that you Val?" he stuffed his hands into his overalls.

"Yeah it's me. How you been Cricket?" he shuffled over to the counter where the candy was as he eyed the sweets.

"Been okay".

"How's Jack?"

"He s'okay too".

I lifted the lid off the jar. "You want some sweets Cricket?"

"Can I?" his face lit up.

"Of course you can".

He grabbed a few gumballs and a lollipop and put them in his pocket. "Thanks" then he looked around the shop. "I need some oil".

"Over there" I pointed to the crates where we kept the oil. Cricket shuffled over to the oil as I rung him up. I only charged him for the oil.

"Say hi to Jack for me okay?" I told him as I walked him to the door.

"Uh huh".

I wondered if and when I'd see Jack. Was he mad? Did he still want to be friends? I didn't have to wait long though to get an answer.

A hour later the door was banged open and I whipped around. The smile that appeared on my face threatened to rip it in two. "Hello Jack Bondurant".

"Don't you hello Jack Bondurant me. Where the hell have you been Val O'Rourke?"

"Chicago. Guess we've got some catchin' up to do".

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter and would like to read more. We've already got two chapters outlined. If there are any concerns we'd be happy to hear them along with any kind words :) The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please review, we love them!**


	2. Catchin' Up

**Holding Out For A Hero**

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,  
and he's got to be fresh from the fight,  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,  
hes got to be sure, and it gotta be soon, and he's to to be larger than life._

_-Ella Mae Bowen_

**_Disclaimer: We do not own the Bondurant boys or any other characters used in the movie. We also do not own the rights to 'Holding out for a Hero' but it's a pretty song!_**

**_Chapter two: Catchin' Up_**

Jack's glare was full of fire as he took his hat off and wrung it in his hands- he did it when he was angry or nervous.

"You just up and left" he accused.

"I know but I didn't have a choice. I got home and Mama said I was going to Chicago for awhile" I shrugged.

"You coulda let me know!"

"I wanted to stop by but my Aunty Edith said we were on a tight schedule. I'm sorry Jack".

"Well I was pretty mad at you" he stopped wringing his hat out.

"I was mad at you too".

He laughed and his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "Yeah guess we didn't leave on the best of terms. Say, why don't you come by the station after work? Me, you and Cricket can catch up".

"Sure that sounds nice".

"Okay" Jack turned and headed to the door then he stopped and turned back around. "By the way, nice dress" he grinned at me cheekily.

"Get out of here Jack Bondurant!" I playfully shooed him out.

It was a little after 1 when daddy asked me to make a delivery to the Bondurant filling station. "We got a few basket of apples for the Bondurant boys. Jack was suppose to come by and pick them up today, guess he got caught up".

I shook my head. Trust Jack to forget what he probably came to the store for in the first place. "It's okay daddy, I can take them up there. I was hoping I could visit with them anyways".

"Just don't be out too late. I can mind the store for the rest of the day anyways".

"Thanks daddy. See you at home".

**xxx**

The old Ford truck bounced and swayed on the bumpy dirt road making my stomach hurt more than it already did. Along with seeing Jack and Cricket, I'd see Forrest. I wondered if he was still handsome or if he was married. Not that it mattered because I was sure Forrest only saw me as Jack's friend but I was going to change that. I wore dresses and actually looked like a lady now. Mama and Aunt Edith said I was a pretty girl and I was hoping Forrest would think so too. I chided myself all the way up there for still having a crush on Forrest, but I just couldn't shake it.

When I pulled up to the station Cricket was outside working on an old Buick. He waved his wrench at me when I climbed out of the truck. The screen door banged open and Jack came bounding over. "You forget something" I told him walking to the back of the trunk where 6 large baskets full of red apples sat.

"Yeah Forrest was just on my case 'bout that" Jack grinned sheepishly as I began pulling the baskets off the bed.

"Why do you need so many apples?" I asked.

"Oh ah, Forrest likes apples" Jack mumbled.

I raised a brow. I always knew when Jack was lying but I didn't push it further because I figured he'd tell me the truth when he was ready.

"You uh, just gonna stand there and let the young lady get all them baskets out herself?"

Immediately I felt the heat creep to my cheeks and I got that funny feeling like butterflies were flying around in my stomach at the sound of that voice. Forrest Bondurant was standing on the porch watching me and Jack. Jack leapt into action and pulled the last two baskets off the truck bed as I smoothed out my dress trying to be as presentable as possible.

"Val ain't no lady" he quipped dropping the baskets on the ground.

I hauled off and landed a punch on Jack's arm as my face reddened even more.

"Val O' Rourke?" Forrest squinted his eyes as if trying to get a good look at me.

"Hi Forrest" I found my voice.

"Er didn't recognize you".

"Probably cause she's wearing a dress and her face ain't dirty" Jack smirked. I wanted to punch him again but I figured that wasn't very lady-like.

"That's no way to talk 'bout a lady" Forrest said. I felt light-headed and dizzy in a good way. Well he acknowledged I was a lady, that was a step in the right direction.

"I hope I don't have to peel all them apples" a feminine voice floated out as a finely dressed woman stepped onto the porch.

Immediately I felt a bitter taste in my mouth. She definitely wasn't from around here and she was standing awfully close to Forrest. He stepped away from her I noticed with some satisfaction. Forrest grunted. "You and Cricket go put them in the storage shed" he turned and headed back into the station.

"Go on and get a drink. I'll be in in a minute" Jack told me as Cricket came over and they began to lift the basket of apples and carry them to the shed.

The woman was eyeing me as I approached the porch. "Nice dress" she said as I passed her.

"Thanks" I said before entering the station.

I took a seat at the counter and the woman followed me in. She got behind the counter and poured me a glass of water. So she worked here which meant she spent a lot of time here. But it didn't seem like she was with Forrest.

"So you're friends with Jack?"

"Yupp. Ever since we were kids" I took a sip of the water and wished Jack would hurry up. For some reason, something about this lady rubbed me the wrong way.

She lit up a smoke and turned away from me busying herself with wiping the counter down behind her. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and turned to see Forrest shuffling across the floor toward me.

"Here's uh, the money for them apples" he handed me a few bills.

"Thanks" I went to take the money from him. Our fingers brushed against each other and I almost had a heart attack as I felt a shock surge through my body. Forrest quickly let go of the money, grunted something incoherent and shuffled away into the back.

When I turned back around the woman was giving me a funny look. Luckily Cricket and Jack burst into the room and her attention was drawn to them.

"Calm down boys" she scolded them. "You sound like a bunch of wild animals".

"Sorry Maggie" Jack said. He grabbed my hand. Unlike when I touched Forrest, there was nothing there. "Let's go" he tugged me off the stool.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me toward the door.

"You'll see".

We got into the Bondurants truck and Jack drove us to the back roads.

He stopped the truck on a dirt lane and we got out a few minutes later. "Where are we?" I asked.

"You'll see".

They led me through a bunch of bush before we came to a huge hill shape covered with branches and weeds. It looked like it was hiding something.

Jack felt around for something on the huge mound. A door I realized when I heard the creak and the mound opened. We stepped in and I was shocked to find we were standing in a large barn like structure.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around at the large barrels and huge metal things that were brewing something sickly sweet. I noticed a bunch of apples were piled in the corner.

"A distillery" Jack said proudly.

My eyes went wide. "Isn't that illegal?" alcohol had been banished for a few years now. People who made the stuff and sold it were bootleggers, trust the Bondurant boys to have a hand in illegal activities.

"Moonshine" Cricket said holding up a jar of clear liquid. He took the lid off and took a sip. His face contorted, must have tasted awful. "Want some?" he asked.

"No it's okay" I smiled at him. "Guess I know what the apples are for now" I said pointing to the corner.

"Yeah for our famous apple brandy" Jack was grinning ear-to-ear.

"But this is all illegal" I said.

"Well yeah. But everyone's drinking the stuff. Hell even your daddy. That's why he makes sure we get the best apples".

"But can't he get in trouble?"

"Well only if he gets caught with the stuff. But no one around here cares 'cause everyone's drinking it. Even Sheriff Hodges".

"Well as long as he doesn't get in trouble".

"Relax. Did Chicago turn ya soft?" Jack laughed.

"Nope. Made me stronger" I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as Cricket laughed and jumped around.

The door was then kicked in causing us all to jump in fright.

A man stumbled in. "What the hell you doin' 'ere?" he slurred his words.

Jack relaxed a bit more. "It's okay Howard we were just showing are friend Val here the distillery".

"This ain't no place for a lady. Get the hell outta here or I'll tell Forrest you was in 'ere".

I would have smiled that Howard noticed I was a lady but he was tall and scary. I had never met the eldest Bondurant as he was away fighting in the war when we were younger.

"He won't care" Jack said.

Howard threw the jar of moonshine he was clutching at the floor causing it to smash into pieces. "I said; get the hell out of 'ere".

"Let's go Jack" Cricket mumbled tugging on Jack's sleeve.

"Go have another drink" Jack spat at his older brother before taking me by the arm and pulling me out.

I hadn't notice I was holding my breath.

"Well that was interesting" I said.

"Sorry 'bout him. He hasn't been right since he got back from the war".

"It's understandable" I shrugged.

Jack peered hard at me. "You've changed some Val".

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I smirked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Ain't too sure yet" he grabbed my wrist. "Come on we've still got some catchin' up to do".

**We are very pleased with the amount of reviews and the adds to favourite author and story. Please keep it up!**

**We are trying are damnest to keep the characters in character but it's hard to write Forrest especially trying to put his charming grunting in there. The next chapter will be up within the next couple of days. We're rewriting some things and tweaking and trying to keep it interesting at the same time.**

**Please be kind and review!**


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Holding Out For A Hero**

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,  
and he's got to be fresh from the fight,  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,  
hes got to be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's got to be larger than life._

_-Ella Mae Bowen_

**_Disclaimer: We do not own the Bondurant boys or any other characters used in the movie. We also do not own the rights to 'Holding out for a Hero' but it's a pretty song!_**

**_Chapter three: Friends and Enemies_**

Spending more time with Jack and Cricket at the filling station, I learned more about the bootlegging business. Well as much as Jack knew which wasn't too much as Forrest and Howard tried to keep their younger brother out of it.

"They needa give me more responsibility" Jack was whining to Cricket and me as we fished in the river that cut through the Bondurant land.

Cricket and I exchanged looks then laughed. "You're the least responsible person I know Jack" I told him.

"Yeah Jack" Cricket agreed.

Jack gave us a dirty look. "Oh yeah? Name one time when I wasn't responsible".

"Well for starters that first time when I got back from Chicago and you were suppose to pick up the apples? Oh and I imagine you're suppose to be at the filling station today instead of fishing but here you are".

Jack stuck out his lip in a pout. "Not like I do anything around there anyways".

"Because you run off. Go prove yourself to your brothers" I took my rod out of the water and placed it on the bank. "This is boring. I'm going to head to the store and see if daddy needs help. I'll see you boys later" I stood and made my way out of the wooded area.

I stopped at home to pick up some lunch for daddy. Mama had made a sandwich and fresh lemonade for him. She told me to come back later, she was making a pie for the Bondurants.

Daddy was stocking some shelves when I entered the shop. "I brought you some lunch" I told him.

He shuffled over. His back was getting better, he was using his cane less.

He gave me half and we talked a little before the bell above the door rang signaling a customer had entered. I looked up and noticed a sharply dressed man enter. His hair was slicked back and he wore a sneer on his face. I could tell this guy was bad news.

"Good day sir" my father greeted him.

"Afternoon. Are you Mr. Dale O'Rourke?"

"Yes I am. How can I help you?"

"I'm Special-Deputy Charley Rakes from Chicago. I'm here investigating some illegal businesses".

"Well I can assure you sir, my business is legal".

Charley Rakes eyed me before turning his gaze back to my dad. "You're the only store for miles around is that true?" he took out a note pad and a pen and began to jot stuff down.

"Yes sir".

"And you carry everything a small town would need to function".

"Well mostly everything".

"Then it's safe to say that you supply the bootleggers with their ingredients and materials to make their moonshine".

Daddy's eyes went big and I felt my mouth go dry.

"That's not true!" I said.

My dad hushed me and Charley Rakes gave me a dirty look. "In my house, a woman is only allowed to speak when spoken too".

"Yes well we're not in your house are we" I said back. I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder, he gripped it warning me to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm not aware of any bootlegging around here Mr. Rakes. I just concern myself with my business. What people use my merchandise for is their business. All I know is my business is legal. Now if you don't need anything else, I'd like to get back to my lunch" daddy said.

Charley Rakes snapped the note pad shut and put the pen back in his shirt pocket. "I'll be cracking down on everyone who even takes a sniff of moonshine. So you best hope your business is as legal as you say. I assure you this won't be the last time you see me".

He turned and headed for the door. He paused and turned back to us. "And if I were you, I'd teach your daughter to keep her mouth shut. Wouldn't want that pretty face of hers to get banged up".

Once he was gone I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Valerie! You must watch who you speak to like that" daddy scolded me as he picked his sandwich back up. I had lost my appetite now. Jack had said that nobody in Franklin County cared about the moonshine but now this Special-Deputy was in town and I knew he was going to stir up somethings. He reminded me of a snake. Charley Rakes was going to become an enemy of mine and everyone in Franklin County.

"Best go on home now and help your mama with dinner" he dismissed me.

**xxx**

I tried to help mama in the kitchen but my mind kept straying to Charley Rakes. I was preoccupied and instead of helping I was just getting in the way. I had already broken more eggs than needed and mama had had enough. "Go on and bring this pie to the Bondurant's" she handed me a fresh apple pie.

I didn't need to be told twice. I needed to warn the Bondurant's about Charley Rakes before he could introduce himself.

However it seemed I was too late. I had pulled the truck up to the filling station just as Charley Rakes and the deputies were leaving. He pointed a finger at me then pressed it to his lips as the car passed me.

I wanted to spit my tongue out at him but I fought the urge and instead glared at him.

"I take it you've met?" Jack asked as I approached the Bondurant's, Cricket and Maggie.

"Yes, he was at the store earlier threatening daddy and me" I said. "I brought pie" I wanted to break the tension, I was unsuccessful.

"What you mean he threatened you?" Forrest grunted.

My cheeks darkened. "He just said I should keep my mouth shut".

Forrest's look darkened and Jack hissed under his breath. "I'll kill him" Howard said, I noticed he wasn't drunk today.

"That pie smells delicious, come on and let's have a piece" Maggie tried to break the tension by taking the pie from me. She was successful.

Cricket jumped up on his feet and was the first one in the station.

Jack grabbed my arm. "Don't worry we won't let anythin' happen to you. Right Forrest?"

Forrest was watching us with burning gray eyes I looked at him shyly. "Urm" he nodded and grunted before shuffling into the station.

**xxx**

The sun was starting to sink when I decided to head home for supper. I left Jack, Cricket and Howard at one of the tables playing a heated game of poker. Maggie was serving some men who had come to town looking for work and so I managed to slip out unnoticed. At least I thought I did.

I was heading down the porch when Forrests voice came from behind. I spun around to see him sitting in the rocking chair on the porch smoking a cigarette. "Ain't safe for you to be wonderin' 'round at night".

"I'm not afraid" I snorted.

"Never said anythin' 'bout being afraid. Just said it ain't safe" he stood now.

"I'm only walking to the truck. It's right over there" I said but Forrest was now stepping off the porch.

"Can't be too careful" he grunted and stepped past me. He was going to walk me to the truck. I felt giddy inside as I caught his scent of smoke, tobacco, and an earthy, musky scent. I felt lightheaded but told myself to hold it together.

I followed slightly behind him as we walked over to the truck. I opened the door and he grabbed it from me and stopped me from getting in. "If that deputy gives you or your daddy any problems. You let me know and I'll deal with 'em".

"Don't go looking for trouble Forrest. It's best if we all stay away from Charley Rakes".

"I'm a Bondurant. Trouble always finds us" I could see his lips forming a smile. I had to climb into the truck before my legs gave away. I hadn't seen Forrest smile before.

"Just be careful" I told him. "Goodnight Forrest".

He grunted, closed the door and nodded his head at me. My heart was in doing somersaults in my chest all the way home.

When I got home I noticed another car was parked in front of the house. At first I feared it was Charley Rakes but I heard laughter coming from the open windows and figured it was friend rather than enemy.

Preacher Minnix, his wife and their daughter Bertha were sitting at the table when I entered. "And finally my daughter is home. Spends all her time with those Bondurant boys" my mama rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she waved me into the room.

She made me sit. "I heard those boys were bad news" Mrs. Minnix said.

"They ain't" I defened them hotly.

"They don't come to church" she stated matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't make them bad mama" Bertha Minnix spoke up. I saw her cheeks were tinted red.

"No they're good boys. Helped me out at the store when my back gave out" daddy said.

Mrs. Minnix opened her mouth to say something but mama interupted with a fresh apple pie. "Who wants some?" she asked.

I declined as I had some at the filling station. "I think I'll take some lemonade out on the porch. Want to come?" I asked Bertha.

"Yes, can I?" she asked her parents. They nodded and I grabbed a jug before going outside.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I wasn't sure of what to say. I hadn't much experience with girls my age. It was Bertha who broke the silence first.

"So you're friends with Jack Bondurant?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend since we were little. You know him?"

"I know of him" she smiled coyly. "Is it true what they say? About them being immortal?"

I laughed. "Well if you asked Jack he'd say yeah. But I'm not sure if that's even possible".

"I guess that's true...so are you seeing him?"

"Oh god no. Opps I mean, gosh no" I remembered I was in the presence of the preachers daughter after all. "He's just my best friend. Why?"

She shrugged her thin shoulders and sipped her lemonade. We didn't say another thing to each other that night.

I didn't know it then, but Bertha Minnix was going to become one of my best friends.

**Thank you to all those who have taken the time to add this story to their alerts and favourites and to**

**those who are reviewing. Keep it up! Perhaps we could get more reviews for this chapter?**


	4. Dancing With Myself

Holding Out For A Hero

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,__  
__and he's got to be fresh from the fight,__  
__I need a hero,__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,__  
__hes got to be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's got to be larger than life._

_-Ella Mae Bowen_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the Bondurant boys or any other characters used in the movie. We also do not own the rights to 'Holding out for a Hero' but it's a pretty song!**_

_**Authors note: Sorry about the loooong way but I unfortunately have a life outside of writing. As they say though, "good things come to those who wait". I tried writing and posting this several times on the site but then it kept crashing and it was very frustrating so I gave up for awhile. But as you are reading this, I have finally succeeded in posting it.**_

_**Chapter Four: Dancing With Myself**_

"My daddy's banned me from seeing Jack" Bertha mentioned as we sat on my porch the last day of Summer sipping lemonade.

I laughed. "Do you blame him? He did show up to the church drunk as a skunk then bolted a few minutes later!"

"I was sick!" Jack had protested whenever anyone took a jab at him. To make it an even funnier story, the preacher personally delivered the boot Jack had left behind to Forrest. His brothers weren't ever going to forget that story, and neither would I.

Lately I had been spending a lot of time with Bertha. It was nice to have a girl to talk to. She'd even come to the feed store and keep me company when Daddy's back was bugging him. He had stopped using the cane but the doctor said it wouldn't be the same so I was at the feed store a lot now.

Speaking of the feed store, I had my own embarrassing moment there a few days ago which unfortunately, Bertha was there to witness.

We had just gotten in a new shipment of dresses. A pretty pale blue cotton one had caught my eye. So to entertain Bertha and I, I pressed it to my body and began to waltz around the store pretending I was dancing with a handsome partner (Forrest). Neither one of us heard the bell ring above the door signalling a customer as it was a hot day so we had propped the door open to let some air in.

I heard someone clear their throat and I stopped and turned to see Forrest standing there. Today he looked exceptionally handsome as his shirt had a few buttons unbuttoned to reveal an expansive, muscled chest with a light dusting of hair, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbows.

I felt my face heat up as a small smile tugged at his lips. Bertha was trying to stifle her giggles as she sat on the counter drinking a cream soda.

"Uh, hi Forrest" I managed to squeak out. "Can I help you with something?"

He scratched his cheek thoughtfully, contemplating his words. His eyes flitted over to Bertha than back to me. "I uh, got somethin' for your old man in my truck" he grunted.

I knew what he meant; moonshine. Daddy said it was the only thing that made his back stop hurting. Bertha was still in the dark about the whole moonshine business and I liked to keep it that way or else her daddy might stop her from hanging out with me. "Bertha can you watch the store for a minute?"

"Yes" she winked at me.

I put the dress down, smoothed it out lovingly before turning and following Forrest's shuffling gait out to his truck as my face still burned red.

"That your new dress?" he asked as he opened the door of his truck.

I'm sure I turned three shades darker as he chuckled. "It's a uh nice dress" he said.

"It's too expensive for me, but some girl will be mighty lucky to get it" I said.

"Didn't know you could dance" he said reaching in and pulling out a wrapped up bottle from underneath the seat.

"Learned in Chicago" I reached for the bottle, once again our fingers brushed. The same feeling as before coursed through my body. It felt like fire was running through my veins. Forrest leaned closer and I could smell tobacco, sweat, and a musky earthy scent. "You okay?" Forrest whispered in my ear. I could only manage to shake my head as I pulled away from him, clutching the bottle in shaky fingers.

I was such a moron!

Forrest looked unaffected, mind you he was grinning so I assumed he knew he had some effect on me. "Thanks" I said indicating the bottle.

He just nodded his head. "Best get goin".

I quickly turned and ran back into the store. Bertha took one look at me and burst out laughing. "You should see your face!"

**Xoxo**

"Earth to Val?" Bertha was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry what?" I was strolling down memory lane and guess I had zoned out.

"I asked if you could take me home now. I promised mama I'd help her make lunch".

"Sure" we stood up and went down to the truck.

"What were you thinking of?" she asked as we got in.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Forrest?" she grinned.

My pink cheeks gave it away. "You have got it bad".

"Do not!" I swatted at her playfully as we headed down the road.

After dropping Bertha off I decided I'd drop by to see Jack and Cricket…and maybe Forrest.

I had just turned down the road about a mile from the filling station when I noticed a familiar figure staggering down the side of the road. "Jack Bondurant have you been drinking again?" I said out loud to myself as I pulled up beside him. "Jack you drunk?" I asked.

He turned and hid his face and shook his head. "You sure? You're acting funny. Get in I'll give you a ride".

He just shook his head again. "Jack what gives!?"

Then he turned to face me. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I saw his. His mouth and nose were bleeding and his one eye was bloodied, bruises were forming all over his face, I noticed a few tears roll down his cheeks. "Oh my god Jack!" I threw the truck in park and jumped out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Charlie Rakes" he mumbled through his busted up mouth. His lips were swelling now. "Oh god, I got to get you home, get in" I opened the passenger side door and ushered him inside.

_"Forrest is going to lose it"_ I thought as I sped down the road.

The screeching tires alerted Forrest, Maggie and even Howard that something was up as I slammed on the brakes. "What gives?" Howard barked as he banged open the door.

Jack climbed slowly out of the truck and I heard Howard cuss. "What the hell happened?" he demanded from Jack but he just pushed past him into the station.

"Charlie Rakes happened" I told Howard as I followed Jack in. Howard was close at my heels demanding answers.

Forrest remained stoic as Maggie rushed around getting warm water and a cloth to clean up Jack's face as he tried to fight off the tears. "I'm going to kill him" Howard paced back and forth as I took the cloth from Maggie and began to dab at Jack's face as tears spilled down his cheeks. Maggie looked like she was about to cry and turned away. I fought hard to keep from crying. It killed me to see Jack in pain and upset but I had to stay strong for him.

Once he was all cleaned up he managed to get the story out. Charlie and the deputies were raiding Crickets house when Jack stopped by. Charlie decided to make an example out of Jack and send a message to the bootleggers.

"He has no guts. He wouldn't have done this to us" Howard growled as he guzzled down bottles of moonshine.

"Here it is. As long as you're my brother, you won't let this happen again you understand?-" Forrest spoke up

"I didn't-" Jack tried to cut in.

"I don't think you do".

"What if I can't? I've not been like Howard and I've not been like you".

"It's alright. Jack, it is not the violence that sets man apart, alright? It is the distance that he is prepared to go. Jack look at me, we are survivors, we control the fear".

He seemed cold but I figured that it was just how Forrest was dealing with it. Jack didn't say anything more but headed upstairs to bed.

I sighed and eyed the bloodied cloth with disgust. Forrest knocked it into the bowl of water and indicated Maggie to take it away. Howard had staggered out after Jack headed to bed leaving just Forrest and I. I sat hunched over fighting back the tears that now threatened to fall as fear slowly set in. I felt Forrest's warm body slide into the chair beside me. I didn't look at him; instead I kept my eyes trained on the ground.

"It's okay" Forrest mumbled.

My resolve crumpled and I began to sob. To my surprise, Forrest draped his arm around me and pulled me against his chest. I inhaled his intoxicating scent as he buried his face into my hair and mumbled that he wouldn't let anything like that happen to me.

Soon my tears stopped but still Forrest held me which was fine by me. I was about to press closer against him when someone cleared their throat.

We turned to see Maggie standing in the door way watching us. Slowly Forrest pulled away from me and I slunk down from the loss of contact. "Headin' out?" he asked Maggie. I could tell from the look on her face that she was hurt. I figured she had feelings for Forrest too but he was probably as oblivious of them as he was of mine.

"Yes" her tone was clipped as she hurried to the door past us. Forrest stood and watched her leave, his face remained impassive.

"I think I should head home too" I said softly.

"I'll take you" he turned to look at me.

The ride to my home was quiet. I wanted to reach out and hold Forrest's hand but I didn't want to over-step the boundaries. Maybe that was a one time thing?

"I'm gonna talk to your daddy, just let him know what's goin' on" Forrest said when we stopped in front of my home.

I just nodded as I was beginning to feel tired.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned which made me smile a little.

"Yes, thanks Forrest".

I greeted my parents then headed off to bed as I didn't want them fussing over me.

A few minutes later I heard Forrest's truck speed away and my bedroom door flew open. Mama was here to fuss over me.

I told her I was okay and just wanted to sleep. She stayed with me until I nodded off, a small smile on my face as I thought about being wrapped in Forrest's arms.

**Xoxo**

_**Hope this chapter has kind of made up for the lack of updating. I used some dialogue between Forrest and Jack but that won't happen often. It was luck that I found that clip on Youtube. I also won't be following the story exactly as is because I can't remember every little detail, but don't let that deter you from reading and reviewing! I am tweaking the next chapter and it should be up in the next few days.**_


	5. Growing Up

Holding Out For A Hero

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,__  
__and he's got to be fresh from the fight,__  
__I need a hero,__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,__  
__hes got to be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's got to be larger than life._

_-Ella Mae Bowen_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the Bondurant boys or any other characters used in the movie. We also do not own the rights to 'Holding out for a Hero' but it's a pretty song!**_

_**Chapter Five: Growing Up**_

Summer was slowly creeping away in Franklin County and Fall was slipping in. The leaves began to change to rustic reds, burning oranges, and bright yellows. It had been three weeks since Charlie Rakes had attacked Jack, whose face was almost healed save for a small yellow spot on his cheek where a bruise was healing. From what I heard, Forrest was trying to get the other bootleggers to stand up to Charlie Rakes but he wasn't having any luck because Charlie had them running scared.

I was trying not to think about Charlie Rakes too much, luckily for me and the town, we had something to look forward to.

Every year my family would have a gathering to celebrate the fall and reminisce about the year and the good and bad times, then have a laugh, fill our bellies with food, and celebrate with good friends in hopes that the coming year would be better..

Just as the first light of dawn cracked through the sky I heard the voices of the women downstairs. It was a tradition for them to gather together and cook and bake. Many of them were women my mama had grown up with. I heard their laughter and the clanging and banging of pots as they worked shoulder to shoulder creating various stews, soups, breads, meat dishes, and desserts like tarts, cakes and pies.

There was a knock at my door just as the sun was rising over our land. "Are you decent?" I heard daddy's gruff voice.

"Yes" I was still in the warm confines of my bed.

He poked his head. "Can you watch the store for a few hours? You can close it early but some people were asking if we were going to be open today so they could grab a few last minute things for tonight".

"Sure".

"And it gets you outta the house so your mama won't rope you into cooking" he winked.

We laughed and then he headed away to greet the men that would be arriving to set up the tables, chairs, and large bonfire that had become a tradition.

I went to my dresser and pulled out the beautiful dress I'd be wearing tonight. It was one from Chicago that Aunty Edith had bought for me. It was a dark red with long sleeves that flowed out, a body hugging bodice, and a flowing skirt. I was going to get Forrest's attention tonight. After the whole Jack incident when Forrest had comforted me, he had become really distant and so I began avoiding the filling station which also meant seeing less of Jack and Cricket. I had begun to see less of Bertha too, I had a feeling she was spending time with Jack.

I put on the dress and began spinning around my room as the skirt flew out around me. That's when mama walked in. "Absolutely not" she chided me as she took one look at the dress.

"But mama, Aunty Edith bought this for me. She said red is my colour".

Mama had an expression on her face like she had just eaten some sour grapes. "Red is an unsavoury colour".

I pouted, she just raised her eyebrows at me just as daddy walked by on his way from washing up for breakfast. He stopped, "why do I sense some tension between the two women I love the most?"

"Mama hates my dress" I said.

"I do not I just think…I just-"

"-she thinks you look too grown up" daddy answered for her.

I sighed. "Well I can't stop from growing up".

"I know" mama looked down at the ground. "It is a beautiful dress" she finally said.

"As tonight is your first gathering since getting back from Chicago, we will allow you to wear it. But you best be staying far away from the boys" daddy tried to be serious, but then he smiled after. He draped his arm around my mama's shoulder. "Come on let her get changed, she's due at the store, and I am due for some of your delicious breakfast biscuits" he wiggled his dark eyebrows earning a small smile from my mama.

Once I was dressed I headed downstairs where the kitchen was crowded with women of all ages. They called out greetings to me which I returned. Mama handed me a napkin wrapped around some breakfast biscuits as I headed outside where the men who had stopped by to help daddy set up were sitting together at a table eating breakfast. Forrest was sitting across from my daddy beside Jack who smiled at me, his mouth full of breakfast. I laughed at him as I waved good-bye to daddy, my eyes locking briefly with Forrest's before he looked away.

Well tonight that's gonna change I thought grinning to myself as I stepped up into the truck and headed to the store.

Daddy said to close the shop after lunch so Bertha and I could have enough time to get home, washed up, and ready for tonight. Preacher Minnix said Bertha could come tonight if she stayed far away from 'that Bondurant boy' as he put it. Both Bertha and I assured him that she'd stay away from Jack…but we never promised anything about Jack staying away from her.

The Preacher was going to drop her off at the store after she had finished her chores and so I was left to watch the store alone.

Unfortunately Charlie Rakes decided to stop by. I was standing behind the counter counting the change as I was bored. Only a few people had stopped by when the bell clanged and I looked up to see him coming in. Fear gripped me but I refused to let it show. "Afternoon" he greeted wearing his greasy smirk.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Your attitude isn't very pleasant".

"Yes well neither are you".

He laughed then fixed his cold, black eyes on me. "I came to inquire as to wear my invitation is for your little gathering tonight".

"Clearly you're not invited".

"Then perhaps I'll be dropping by uninvited" he sneered.

"You do that and you'll be dropping dead" I practically growled as anger and hate replaced fear. I wanted to hurt Charlie Rakes like he had hurt Jack.

He took a menacing step forward. "Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a guarantee".

He smiled. "I see your daddy hasn't taught you any manners. Maybe I should give you a lesson" he began to fiddle with the large, thick leather belt around his waist as he approached me.

_Here it comes_ I thought preparing to defend myself.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound; the bell clanged above the door. We both turned to see Bertha and Preacher Minnix standing there. Charlie straightened himself up and gave the preacher a false, friendly smile. "Afternoon preacher".

"Is everything okay?" Preacher Minnix ignored him and asked me.

"Oh everything's fine. I was just wishing Miss. O' Rourke here a good time tonight as I can't make it. But I best be on my way. Good day" he nodded at the preacher before giving me one last heated look.

"That is a bad soul" the preacher commented as the door closed behind Charlie.

_I'll say._

Bertha helped me close the door a few minutes later. Once we were safely settled in my truck the preacher took his leave reminding Bertha about what they discussed. Once he was out of eye and ear sight Bertha and I broke out into a fit of giggles as I put the truck in gear and headed home.

"I'm so excited!" Bertha beamed as I drove as quickly as possible.

"With all that time you've been spending with Jack, I'm surprised you're still excited to see him" I said.

Her cheeks reddened. "I like him" she replied softly.

"It's okay I understand. If Forrest would give me the time of day, I'm sure I'd be spending all my free time with him too".

"He still ignoring you?"

"Yes" I sighed but then smiled at the thought of the dress. "But when he sees me tonight in that red dress, I'll have to beat him off with a stick".

"I can't wait to see this dress you've been talking about non-stop" Bertha smiled good-naturedly.

I'm sure Jack and Cricket would be making fun of me tonight for dressing up but I didn't care. I was determined to show Forrest that I was grown up.

When I had pulled the truck up to the house there was still a flurry of activity as both men and women bustled in and out of the house. When mama caught sight of Bertha and I, she ushered us into the kitchen to help with the last minute things, like cutting up some fresh fruits for the fruit tarts, buttering the buns and breads, and taste-testing things to make sure they were good enough to serve.

It seemed like ages before mama said we could go get ready.

Bertha had decided to wear her Sunday dress as it was the nicest dress she owned. She took off the bandana she wore all the time and I clipped her hair up with some pins Aunty Edith had made me buy. In Chicago, the rich women wore various up-dos clasped with pins. During my time at the all-girls school, I had to pin my hair up with these pins. I had opted to let my hair down tonight. It fell in soft, chocolate curls to the middle of my back. "You should let your hair down more often".

I scrunched up my face, "it gets in the way".

Then I hurried to put on the final touch; the dress.

Bertha ohhed as I spun around in it. Then the door opened and mama came in. She took one look at me and started crying. I was startled and looked over to Bertha for some help but she shrugged and looked just as unsure as I did. "Mama are you okay?" I asked.

"You just look so grown up. And look how long your hair is" she sobbed.

I touched my hair subconsciously. "Oh you look absolutely beautiful darling. Please forgive me, you'll understand when you have a daughter of your own".

She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue she pulled out of nowhere and began to blot at her eyes. "I only came to tell you that the guests have started to arrive".

"Okay, we'll go down now. Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled and waved us out. "Yes I'm just feeling a bit sentimental".

I paused at the door then turned around and hugged her. "I love you".

"I love you too. Now go before I start crying again. If you see your father tell him I'll be down in a minute".

Bertha and I hurried downstairs but stopped as we came to the front door. "Are you ready?" she asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?"

"Yes".

She wrapped her arm around mine and we took a big breath before opening the door and stepping outside.

_**We are amazed at the reviews this story is getting, please keep it up and we will continue to write!**_

_**If you are also a fan of a little vampire movie you might have heard of called The Lost Boys starring Kiefer Sutherland, Jason Patric, and Corey Haim and Corey Felderman then might I suggest checking out my other fic, "Cry Little Step Sister". Reviews would be greatly appreciated for that as well.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	6. From a Girl to a Woman

Holding Out For A Hero

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,__  
__and he's got to be fresh from the fight,__  
__I need a hero,__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,__  
__Hes got to be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's got to be larger than life._

_-Ella Mae Bowen_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the Bondurant boys or any other characters used in the movie. We also do not own the rights to 'Holding out for a Hero' but it's a pretty song!**_

_**Chapter Six: From a Girl to a Woman**_

The party was in full swing as Bertha and I stepped outside. The Wilson boys were strumming on banjos and stomping their feet as Rusty Wilson sang in his deep voice. People were eating, laughing, and dancing.

"There's Jack and Cricket" Bertha nudged me as we noticed a few younger men had taken up a spot around the bonfire.

As soon as Jack saw us, or maybe just Bertha he was jumping up and trotting over to us. "Ladies" he took his hat off and did a little bow. "Who's your friend Bertha?" Jack grinned.

"Go to Hell Jack Bondurant" I said.

"Whoa ho, she's got a mouth on her. She may dress like a lady but she certainly don't talk like one".

"You're not funny!"

Jack cackled. "Oh calm down Val".

Cricket had ambled over to us now. "Hiya Val. I like your dress" his cheeks turned red as he said it.

"At least Cricket knows how to speak to a lady" I smiled.

"Cricket's a real ladies man" Jack smirked at Bertha before holding his arm out to her. "Care to dance?"

"My daddy said I'm suppose to stay away from you" Bertha replied.

"Oh that so? Well I don't see your daddy here".

"Well I guess it won't hurt. Do you mind?" Bertha asked me.

"Nope. Cricket and I are going to dance too" I said taking his arm.

"We are?" Cricket asked.

"Let's go!" I pulled Cricket into the dancing crowd.

For a boy with crazy legs, he could move. Jack grabbed me by the arm a few times and we swung around having a grand old time.

I had almost forgotten about Forrest-almost.

The boys said they needed a break after a few minutes of dancing so we headed over to the fire area. Some girls our age had gotten their nerve up to join the boys. I said hi to those I knew as we settled down. We talked a few minutes before a shadow fell over me.

I looked up to see Craig Keller a boy we use to go to school with standing there. He use to make fun of Jack and Cricket when we were younger and practically ignored me except the one time at school when he said he only talked to pretty girls. I cried all the way home that day with Jack and Cricket trying to comfort me the best they could.

"Well if it isn't Val O' Rourke. How ya doing?" he asked.

I had to admit, Craig was a good looking guy and he knew it but he also had a nasty disposition.

"I'm doing okay" I replied trying not to rude for Aunty Edith always said, 'A woman is always pleasant even when her company is not!'

"Saw you dancing with Cricket the Cripple. You want to dance with a real man?" he raised a brow and smirked, obviously thinking he was funny.

"Why don't you get lost Keller?" Jack had heard what Craig had said. Cricket did too because he was staring at the ground, it looked like he wanted to cry.

"Mind your own business Bondurant" Craig snapped at Jack before turning his attention back to me. "So what do you say Val?"

"No thanks".

"You're saying you'd rather dance with a cripple than me?"

"Cricket may be a cripple, but he's a hell of a lot nicer to be around than you. Now piss off!" I snapped. Okay so that might not have been too pleasant but neither was Craig.

"You're still that ugly little girl that ran around with those bums. I was just trying to be nice" Craig obviously didn't hear rejection a lot. He strutted away as I tried not to show that he had hurt my feelings. Was I really ugly?

"Forget that prick" Jack said seeming to sense my hurt feelings. "He doesn't know what ugly is because if he did, he wouldn't be calling you it".

"Was that a compliment Jack?" I smiled softly.

"I tried" he shrugged.

"Thanks. I'm going to get a drink" I stood and headed over to the refreshment tables.

There were several punches and ice teas but I knew what I wanted. Mama's lemonade was in the old brown jug that her mama had left her when she died. I was pouring some when I felt someone beside me. I turned to see Forrest.

"Keller giving you trouble?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just being his charming self. I wonder why he's decided to talk to me now though".

"Don't think you really need to ask that".

"What's that mean?"

"Everybody's been wanting to talk to you since you stepped out of the house in that dress" he muttered.

I smiled. _Including you Forrest?_

"Want some?" I asked indicating the jug of lemonade.

"Nah, got my own brew" he held up the little jug he was holding. Moonshine clearly.

"So are you going to dance?" I asked.

"Nah. I don't dance".

"Jack and Howard are" we turned are attention to the oldest and youngest Bondurant's as they had headed back out into the dancing crowd. Jack was swinging Bertha around and Howard was dancing with Maggie who tried not to seem like she wasn't paying Forrest and I any attention.

"So if I asked you wouldn't dance with me?"

"No. I don't dance" he said.

I sighed feeling defeated. "Well it was nice talking to you Forrest after you've been ignoring me for a few weeks now".

"I uh…I've been busy" he seemed uncomfortable.

"Really? Seems like you've been ignoring me".

"Ah look Val I didn't come over here to fight with ya".

"Then what did you come over here for?" I asked raising a dark brow.

Forrest opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it then took a sip of the moonshine.

"Have a nice night Val" he ended up turning and walking away leaving me there with burning cheeks. I was so embarrassed I contemplated running into the house and locking myself in my room. But then I saw the perfect opportunity. If Forrest wasn't going to dance with me than I knew somebody who did.

I sauntered over to Craig who was leaning against a big oak drinking some moonshine. I could tell it was getting to him because he was swaying slightly. My mind was telling me to stop, that this was a bad idea but my heart was telling me it was the only way that Forrest would notice me.

"Craig" I said getting his attention.

He grinned at me. "Knew you couldn't stay away".

"I want to dance".

"Course you do" he smashed the jug of moonshine then sauntered over. He grabbed me roughly around the wrist and practically dragged me to the dancing area.

I told myself that this was the only way.

His hands roamed and groped me in inappropriate areas as he tried to manhandle me around the dance area.

I caught Jack's questioning looks but I just shook my head. I also noticed Forrest's scathing looks. If looks could kill, Craig would be 6 feet under.

"You're hurting me" I hissed as Craig's grip tightened on my wrist as he rubbed his body against mine and swung me around making me dizzy. He was definitely a terrible dancer.

"No pain no pleasure" he growled in my face. I could smell the stench of moonshine on his breath. I nearly gagged. No, this wasn't a good idea. I pushed away from him.

"I'm done dancing Craig. Let me go".

"I'll say when you're done" he went to pull me back into him forcefully. As our bodies almost met I lifted my knee up and managed to connect with his groin. He hissed in pain and immediately let me go.

As he doubled over to grab himself I hurried out of the dancing crowd toward my home. I needed to freshen up. I could feel the beads of sweat on my brow and my hair felt tangled.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror as I stood in my room. My hair was a tangled mess and I looked pale, I was feeling a bit nauseous from breathing in Craig's foul breath. I ran a brush through my hair and dabbed at my forehead with a handkerchief trying to look more presentable.

I felt like a fool. I just hoped Forrest would talk to me after.

After deeming myself presentable again I headed back outside. I had just stepped through the door when rough hands grabbed me and dragged me to the side of the house where no one could see me.

Craig pinned me against the house. "You think you're going to get away with that bitch?" he spat in my face. "You think you're something now because you went to some fancy school in Chicago? You think you're better than me because you're wearing these pretty dresses" he grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled on it. I heard it rip then I felt his hand slip under my knee. He lifted my leg up and began running his hands up to my thigh.

"Let me go!" I cried pushing against his shoulders. But Craig was much bigger than me and stronger.

He just laughed and ripped the hem off completely. There was only a little bit of material hanging above my thighs. Thankfully I wasn't exposed.

"Nobody makes a fool out of Craig Keller!"

"Is that so?" a voice came from our side.

It happened so quickly.

We both looked over to see Forrest and the next thing I knew, Forrest was smashing his fist into Craig's face.

Craig's nose busted over and blood spurted out. He cried in pain and shock then stumbled back before turning around and running away.

Immediately Forrest had gathered me up in his strong arms as I began to shake from the attack and the chilled air assaulting my exposed skin.

Forrest picked up the ripped material and covered me as he scooped me up and carried me to the backdoor of the house so no one would see me.

"What room is yours?" he asked carrying me up the stairs.

"First door…on the left" my teeth were chattering together.

Forrest managed to open the door. He kicked it closed behind us as he settled me on my bed.

"What were you thinkin'?" he asked as he knelt down in front of me rearranging the torn hem of my dress so I wasn't exposed and cold.

"I…I wasn't".

I fought the tears that wanted to fall. I wasn't going to cry, Craig wasn't going to get that satisfaction. "That jerk ripped my dress" I muttered becoming angry instead.

"Be thankful that's all that happened" Forrest growled.

"But it was my favourite dress. It made me pretty".

"You don't need a dress to make you pretty" Forrest muttered.

I felt my heart do a little tumble. Had Forrest Bondurant just call me pretty?

I smiled a little bit. "Now that's what I like to see" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You smilin'".

"You make me smile Forrest" I said honestly as my cheeks reddened a bit.

"Don't say stuff like that Val" he said focusing his attention on making sure my thighs were covered.

"Why!?" I asked in a sharp tone.

"Cuz…you use to be the little girl that ran around with my kid brother".

"Stop thinking of me like that then and start thinking of me as a woman!" I said. This caused him to lift his gray eyes to meet my brown ones.

"I have" and before I knew it Forrest's lips were crushing against mine.

Now this was a kiss. I inhaled his scent as his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer against him as our lips never parted. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hands roamed up and down my back. He was definitely a better kisser than Jack that's for sure.

When we pulled away a few minutes later I was breathless. I felt my face heat up immediately as I drank in Forrest's lust filled eyes and disheveled appearance.

"I should uh get back" he said.

"Yea okay. I think I'm just going to turn in for the night".

Forrest just grunted as he stood and headed for the door. "Uh night Val".

"Night Forrest".

Once he was gone I changed into my nightgown. I threw my torn dress away not wanting to be reminded of that incident then turned my thoughts back to what just happened. I couldn't stop grinning as I lay down in my bed. All night I kept dreaming of Forrest and when I woke up I had a big smile on my face.

I looked over at Bertha lying on a mattress on the floor. She was giving me a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

"Just wondering why you woke up with a smile on your face".

I shrugged. "I'm a morning person".

Before Bertha could reply there was a knock at my door. Mama appeared carrying a package.

"This was left for you this morning Val" she said handing me it as her and Bertha looked on curiously.

I frowned wondering what it was and who would leave a package for me. At first I was scared thinking it was Craig but the package didn't seem threatening and so I gingerly opened it.

I gasped.

"What is it?" mama asked.

I held up the pretty pale blue cotton dress from the store.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

I noticed a handwritten card.

_A dress don't make the girl pretty, the girl makes the dress pretty._

_-Forrest_

_"_It's from Forrest".

_**Merry Christmas everybody! **_

_**I tried to get this out earlier but I just couldn't get it to where I wanted it. Then as I was sitting there last night wrapping last minute gifts an idea popped into my head. And so as it is the season of giving, I thought what better way to end this chapter.**_

_**Big thanks to everybody who continues to read & review this story. We are so amazed at the amount of reviews we are getting. This is our gift to you!**_


	7. When Is The Time Right?

Holding Out For A Hero

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,__  
__and he's got to be fresh from the fight,__  
__I need a hero,__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,__  
__Hes got to be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's got to be larger than life._

_-Ella Mae Bowen_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the Bondurant boys or any other characters used in the movie. We also do not own the rights to 'Holding out for a Hero' but it's a pretty song!**_

_**Chapter Seven: When Is the Time Right?**_

"Forrest Bondurant bought you a dress?" mama raised a brow, a small smile tugged on her lips. "Well your daddy has to do the dishes tonight".

"What do you mean?" I asked as I ran my hands over the smooth fabric.

"Forrest asked your daddy if he could open the store for him last night cuz he needed to buy something for a girl. I thought it was for you but your daddy said it wasn't so we took a bet. Looks like I won".

My cheeks warmed and I blushed. "Looks like somebody has a crush" she said before heading to the door. "Breakfast is ready by the way why don't you put that dress on and head over to the filling station after to thank him? Bring some breakfast biscuits too".

"I will mama".

When she was gone Bertha demanded to know what happened.

And so I told her everything. She gasped out loud when I told her about Craig grabbing me and how Forrest saved me. "He's like a hero or something!" she exclaimed.

I beamed. "Yeah kinda" though knowing Forrest he probably wouldn't like to be called one. "I can't believe he remembered this was the dress I loved".

"Maybe Forrest likes you more than you thought. Especially since he kissed you!"

"Do you think so?"

She shrugged her thin shoulders. "Is he known to buy girls dresses and kiss them?"

"No. I don't think so" this renewed my hope.

"Well come on and put it on then you can take me home so you can get over to the filling station to confess your love for him".

My blush reddened. "I can't do that. Not yet at least".

"Well just promise me when the time is right, you'll do it" Bertha said looking at me with large brown eyes.

"I promise you I will confess my love to Forrest when the time is right".

When we joined my mama and daddy at the table for breakfast daddy's lip twitched a bit as he looked up at me from the paper he was reading. I don't know if he was trying to supress a smile or what. "Nice dress" he commented before turning his attention back to the paper.

"Thank you" I said as mama put eggs and bacon on our plates.

After breakfast I dropped Bertha off. "I want to know everything!" she said before I pulled away.

My heart was beating fast and loud in my chest as I drove up to the filling station. Howard was passed out on the front porch snoring loudly when I got out. I cautiously stepped over him heading to the door when I heard voices from inside.

There was no mistaken Forrest's voice. He seemed to be having a heated discussion with someone. I couldn't make out words but I heard a feminine voice answer him. It was Maggie and when I knocked on the door then poked my head in I could see I was interrupting something. The air was thick with awkward tension. Maggie had watery eyes and when she turned her attention to me a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She gave me a weak hello then excused herself saying she'd be in later tonight.

"Sorry did I come at a bad time?" I asked Forrest.

"No" he replied so I stepped inside. I could see his eyes roam up my frame as he noticed I was wearing the dress.

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night and especially for this dress. I didn't think you remembered and I never expected I'd actually own it" I smoothed the dress out trying to seem more presentable as Forrest gaze was hot and heavy.

"I couldn't forget that image of you dancin' 'round" he said.

I felt a tingle run down my spine as my face darkened with a deep blush. He beckoned for me to come to him and so I did without a second thought. I placed the basket I was carrying with the breakfast biscuits on one of the tables before Forrest took my small hand in his large one and pulled me to him. To say I was surprised was an understatement but I didn't mind. Hell this is what I wanted ever since I was younger. "The dress looks good on you" he murmured as his other hand roamed down my side then rested on my hip as he stared down at me.

"Thanks Forrest for everything I really mean it".

"Don't mention it. But what I want to know is, why you were dancin' with that prick anyways?"

I cast my eyes to the floor embarrassed now. "Well?" he asked as he gently lifted my chin up to meet his gaze again.

I bit my lip, Forrests' light blue eyes darkened. "Don't do that" he growled and I quickly stopped. "Why?" I asked.

"I asked you a question first. Why were you dancin' with him?"

I sighed. "I wanted to make you jealous".

"Well that was a stupid idea. You coulda gotten hurt" he reprimanded me.

"I know but you were there to save me".

"You're lucky I didn't kill him. I was about ready to" Forrest said as his grip tightened on me but not in an unpleasant way.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't because you might be locked up and we wouldn't be standing here now would we?" I gave him an innocent look and bit my lip again. He groaned and cupped the back of my head before leaning in toward me.

"What the fuck am I doin' here?" Howard called from the porch successfully ruining a moment before Forrest could kiss me.

Howard banged through the front door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us. "Oh shit" he quickly shielded his eyes and looked toward the ground but then he seemed to realize who I was and looked back up. "Uh Val?" he asked surprised.

Forrest still hadn't let me go though I was trying to get away from him. It was kind of awkward having Howard standing there gazing at us stupidly.

"Had a little too much to drink eh Howard?" Forrest asked his older brother in a scathing tone.

"Uh yeah guess I did. I'm going to head up to bed now uh 'cuse me" he quickly hurried passed us obviously feeling awkward.

"Hey remember those clients are coming in from Chicago tonight. I need you here Howard" Forrest said after him.

"Yeah yeah" Howard waved him off as he disappeared up the stairs just as Jack was coming down.

"Um…what the hell?" he asked noticing that I was in Forrest's arms.

"Can't a man get any alone time here?" Forrest grumbled before letting go of me and heading to the back room.

Jack stood there giving me a funny look until I couldn't stand it anymore. "What!?" I snapped.

He just grinned. "I'm hungry".

I just rolled my eyes. "I brought biscuits" I said indicating the basket.

Jack went over and helped himself. "You'll make a good wife for someone one day- most likely Forrest" he threw in as an afterthought.

My face got really hot as I heard Forrest grunt from the room to our left clearly having heard Jack whose goal it seemed was to embarrass me. "Jack Bondurant" I hissed. "I'm going to whoop you good".

"Gotta catch me first!" and he was off heading outside. I was close at his heels.

We ran around laughing our heads off like we had done when we were younger. It was nice to let loose like this and laugh. There wasn't much laughing these days with Charlie Rakes terrorizing everyone.

Cricket had come over a few minutes later and we had all decided just to spend time together. Between me working at the store and Jack spending his time with Bertha, Cricket had been left to his own devices.

We went fishing and stopped at my home for lunch just like we had done when we were kids. Mama was more than happy to whip us up some sandwiches and I know the boys were happy to have a decent meal. From what Jack said, Maggie wasn't the greatest cook. "She manages though" he shrugged as we sat eating.

"So what's her story?" I asked.

"Not too sure all we know is she's from Chicago and wanted a change from the big city or something. Think she has her eye on Forrest" Jack gave me a sideways look trying to gauge my reaction.

"I walked in on them fighting or something today" I replied trying to act cool.

"They've been getting into little arguments lately. Annoys the hell out of me and Howard because then Maggie starts to cry and I hate when girls cry" Jack said stuffing another sandwich into his mouth.

"I like Maggie" Cricket said. "She's nice".

"Maybe you should be with her then cuz its clear Forrest likes someone else" Jack raised his eyebrows and elbowed me.

I got a warm fuzzy feeling but I slapped Jack playfully.

**xoxo**

We spent the rest of the day hanging out at the filling station. I managed to stay away from Forrest because I was spending time with the boys but it took a lot of effort. I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around him and not let go.

We were sitting on the porch watching the sun go down when Maggie pulled up.

"Oh you're still here?" she said to me. It wasn't in a rude way but there was a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah I was just about to leave actually" because it was sort of the truth. I had to get back for supper.

"Don't have to leave on my account. I'm sure Forrest would want you to stay" she said sadly then headed inside.

"I can get Forrest to talk to her about that" Jack said frowning after her.

"No it's okay I understand how she feels. But I better head home. Today was fun" I stood now.

"See ya later Val, don't forget to say good-bye to Forrest" Jack grinned.

"I'm going to say good-bye to Forrest _**and**_ Howard" I emphasized before heading into the station just as Howard was on his way out. "Evening Val" he smirked at me as we passed. Clearly he was over this morning's awkwardness. "Howard" I nodded at him politely.

Maggie was standing behind the counter smoking a cigarette and looking glum. I didn't look at her too long or else I'd start to feel sorry for her. Forrest was still in the back room when I knocked on the door.

He looked up; his lip twitched a bit in a smile. "Haven't seen you since this morning when you chased Jack out" he said by way of greeting.

"Yes well he needed a good kick to his behind with that comment he made but I just came to say good-bye I'm heading home for supper" I lingered in the doorway unsure of what to do. Should I hug him, kiss him; tell him I have feelings for him?

"Okay well I uh guess I'll see you around" it seemed Forrest was also unsure.

"Yeah sounds good. Good night Forrest".

"Night".

I turned and headed outside. Jack was gone; I noticed his car wasn't there either.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Cricket who was on his way in.

"Probably to hang out with the preacher's daughter" he replied.

"Well you can come have supper with us if you'd like?" I offered.

"Nah it's okay. I don't mind Maggie's burgers. Good night Val!"

During my drive home I fought with the idea about turning back and confessing my feelings to Forrest. Last night and this morning made me believe that Forrest might actually have feelings for me and I did promise Bertha I'd tell him when the time was right. When was the time right though? Would I know? But by then I was already home. I resolved to do it later, it could wait.

**xoxo**

That night I lay in bed contemplating when I should tell Forrest. Would I know when the time was right and how would I say it? What would his reaction be? By this point I had psyched myself out. I didn't think I'd be able to do it and then a horrible thought occurred. What if I waited and when I finally did it, it was too late. Forrest was a very attractive man and I know plenty of girls had their eyes on him last night at the gathering. What if one of them managed to get him first.

And so I jumped out of bed, dressed quickly and ran outside to the truck. Mama and daddy were already sleeping so I managed to sneak out without having to answer their questions.

I was going to do it tonight.

A light snow had begun to fall as I drove to the station. I felt light-headed but I was determined to do this.

When I pulled in to the station I was nervous and a bit jealous to see that the lights were off in the station but both Maggie's car and Forrest's truck were still there.

Images began to flash in my mind of the two of them together and I nearly felt sick but something was telling me to get out and so I did.

I stood there for a few seconds collecting my thoughts and taking slow breaths and that's when I heard it.

A horrible gurgling sound coming from the side of Forrest's truck.

I cautiously walked around the truck and let out a frightened cry. Forrest was lying on his back clutching his neck. Blood had drenched his front and had pooled out to stain the snow around him. "Forrest! Oh my god!" I scrambled to his side. His eyes were open but he wasn't seeing anything as he was toying over the edge between life and death.

"Oh god. Hang on Forrest!"

Those next few minutes seemed like a blur and I can't seem to understand how I managed to get Forrest to the hospital. I somehow found the strength to drag him to the truck and even managed to get him inside the cab. I drove as fast as the truck could go and reached the hospital in minutes.

I jumped out and banged on the hospital doors. A few nurses quickly appeared and I screamed at them I needed help. As soon as they saw Forrest they rushed him inside after that I don't remember too much.

When I woke up my mama and daddy were there along with Jack who looked as white as a ghost.

"Forrest?" I asked immediately expecting the worst.

"He's going to make it darling" mama said in her soothing voice.

I passed out again.

_**Obviously this was my least favourite part in the movie, well of course second to when we find out he dies of pneumonia but still it was a pretty gnarly scene. But I had to incorporate it in there. We're hoping you will enjoy the little bit of fluff we've thrown in there. Things will start picking up sooner. We're looking to end this story in the next 5-7 chapters as neither one of us are big fans of 100 chapter stories and so sheba16 can focus on her other stories and so I can focus on my new The Hobbit fic.**_

_ **The first chapter is up and I would love for you guys to check it out. It's called 'More Precious Than Gold' and it's a Thorin/OC. If you haven't seen The Hobbit yet I implore you go for it is awesome and I'm sure you'll find Mr. Thorin Oakenshield (Richard Armitage) just as fine as Tom Hardy.**_


	8. A Shift In Relationships

Holding Out For A Hero

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,__  
__and he's got to be fresh from the fight,__  
__I need a hero,__  
__I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,__  
__Hes got to be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's got to be larger than life._

_-Ella Mae Bowen_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the Bondurant boys or any other characters used in the movie. We also do not own the rights to 'Holding out for a Hero' but it's a pretty song!**_

**Chapter Eight: A Shift in Relationships**

When I came to it was late afternoon. Mama and daddy were sitting on either side of the bed. As soon as I was fully awake they said I could go home. "What even happened?" I asked as they ushered me into the truck. I remembered the horrible sight of Forrest bleeding out and driving to the hospital but after that everything was blank.

"The nurses said you were in shock then you passed out" mama said as she fretted over me, rearranging my dress and such.

"I wanted to see Forrest" I said.

"You can tomorrow. He needs his rest too".

"He's gonna have one hell of a scar" daddy said.

I figured Forrest wouldn't mind. With them thinking they were immortal and such it would be proof that Forrest had lived through it.

That night Bertha came to see me. "It was awful" I said after recounting my story.

"I wonder who did it" she asked.

"Probably Charlie Rakes" I spat hating him even more.

"Do ya think Forrest is going to go after him?"

I felt a tightening in my stomach. "I hope not. I don't want to ever see someone hurt like that again".

The next morning after eating breakfast and assuring my parents I was feeling fine, I headed to the hospital to see Forrest.

Forrest was sleeping soundly as I pulled a chair up beside his bed. I gingerly placed my hand over top of his larger one and closed my eyes silently thanking the lord that Forrest was alive. When I opened them Forrest was looking at me.

"Hi" I said softly.

"Hi" his voice came out scratchy.

"Shhs don't say anything. You can't push yourself" I told him as his hand wrapped around mine causing me to blush.

"I'm…okay" he said.

"I'm glad".

"Jack told me…that people are saying I walked here" he smiled a bit. I guess no one knew that I had found him. I didn't want to put stress on him and make him feel bad if he found out that I was the one to see him like that and so I kept silent.

"Is that so?" I felt tears beginning to bubble up and slide down my cheeks.

Forrest frowned and with his other hand he reached up and brushed the tears off. "Don't cry" he said softly as I leaned into his touch.

Someone cleared their throat and we looked to the door to see Maggie standing there with a suitcase. "Oh hi" she said sadly.

"You going somewhere?" Forrest asked.

"Back to Chicago. I just came to say good-bye" she replied surprising both Forrest and I.

"Why?" I asked.

She just shrugged her thin shoulders. "Small town livings not what I thought it'd be".

"You don't have to leave. You can move to the station if you want" Forrest said.

I could see Maggie thinking it over. I wasn't actually too bothered by the idea of Maggie moving to the station. I had a feeling she was leaving because Forrest didn't feel the way she felt about him. This made me feel better about the situation. And Forrest would need somebody to help him when I couldn't be there as I had to watch the store sometimes.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked her eyes on me when she asked this.

I shook my head; Forrest squeezed my hand as though he was giving me a silent sign that I had nothing to worry about.

"Can you stop over at the station and make sure Jack is staying out of trouble?" Forrest asked slowly once Maggie nodded her head and agreed to stay.

"Yes. I'll be back later to check on you okay?" I hesitated before leaning over and kissing him on his stubble cheek. He squeezed my hand one more time before I headed to the truck with Maggie in tow.

"He likes you" she said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Forrest" she gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sure it's not a secret that I had feelings for him but he rebuked them. I wondered why but now I know. I came to see him last night. He was sleeping but when he woke up he asked me where you were. He wanted to see you not me" her eyes got a bit watery. "That's when I realized his heart belongs to you".

I got a fluttering in my stomach and I felt light-headed. "I've liked him ever since I was younger" I told her honestly.

"Well you're very lucky he has feelings for you. Forrest is a good man, he'll protect you, keep you safe" she said.

"I know" I opened the truck door. "Suppose you'll follow me to the station?"

"I'm going to stop by your daddy's shop and pick somethings up for supper" she replied before heading to her car. I watched her get in and pull away then I remembered her car being there that night and wondered where she was when Forrest was lying outside? I didn't dwell on it long. I reminded myself to ask her next time.

xoxo

When I pulled my truck up to the station I noticed Jack and Cricket were loading up the truck with moonshine.

"What are you two up too?" I asked them getting out of the truck.

Jack froze; obviously I had caught them doing something they weren't suppose too. "I'm taking responsibility" he replied.

"Don't be doing something stupid Jack Bondurant" I scolded him.

"I've got a buyer lined up for this stuff. We can make twice as much as what we're making" Jack said as he began loading the truck up again.

"You can get hurt or killed Jack! I can't stand it if another person I love gets hurt".

"Don't worry about me Val I know what I'm doing" he said.

"And does Forrest know what you're doing?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No and we don't need to bug him. Trust me he'll be happy when he sees the profit we've made".

"I don't think this is a good idea".

"You never think my ideas are good" Jack grinned at me. However when he saw the expression on my face he came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Just trust me Val. We're going to be fine".

I sighed. "Just make sure you both get home in one piece" I told him and Cricket.

If only I had known that was going to set everything in motion.

A few days later Forrest had come home. Just as he promised Jack and Cricket had come home safe and even made one hell of a profit which Jack presented to Forrest who was mighty pissed that Jack had gone behind his back.

"Here" Jack handed Forrest a piece of paper which Forrest refused to take still pissed.

"What is it?" he asked as I stood on the porch watching the brothers.

"It's two names of the men who did this to you from Floyd Banner" Jack said.

"Floyd Banner?" Forrest asked. "You running around with guys like Floyd Banner now?"

Jack rolled his eyes and placed the piece of paper on Forrest's' shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked.

"An address, you'll find those guys who did that to you. They use to work for Charlie Rakes" Jack replied indicating the bandage around Forrest's neck.

Forrest didn't say anything as Jack headed inside the house.

Forrest just took it and stuffed it into his shirt pocket as my stomach tightened. I wanted Forrest to stay far away from trouble, especially if Charlie Rakes had something to do with it.

He ignored me as I gave him a stern look and instead kept his eyes focused ahead as he sipped his coffee. I gave up and headed inside where Jack was showing Maggie something.

"What's that?" I asked taking a seat at the table Jack was sitting at.

"A camera, I bought it for Bertha" he replied. "Smile!" he took a picture of me.

"Things are getting pretty serious you two huh?" I asked.

"Guess so. I'm seeing her this afternoon" he smiled as he fiddled with the new toy.

"Didn't that cost a lot?"

Jack shrugged. "I can afford it".

"Well aren't you Mr. Successful" I teased him lightly pulling on the new fancy suit he was wearing.

"Hey watch it!" he swatted me playfully. "I better get going. Keep an eye on him" he said indicating Forrest sitting outside in his rocking chair.

"I'll keep two on him" I smirked.

Jack tipped his hat and hurried outside ignoring his older brother. I watched Jack go hoping he wouldn't let the success and the money get to his head.

**Xoxo**

It was after supper when Howard came home. Forrest asked to talk to him in the back leaving Maggie and I to clear up the dishes. "I wonder what they're talking about" she said.

"I hope it's not about that address Jack gave Forrest today" I replied.

"Address?"

"Apparently those guys who attacked Forrest use to work for that Charlie Rakes. Jack got the address from Floyd Banner".

I could feel Maggie tense up "he'd do best to stay clear of the likes of them" she spat.

That's when I remembered her car was here the night of the attack. "Say Maggie, your car was here that night. Where were you?"

"How'd you know that?" she asked raising a manicured brow.

I lowered my voice. "I was the one that found Forrest".

"They said he walked to the hospital" she said.

"Trust me, he was in no condition to walk. So where were you?" I prodded.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" that's when I noticed she absent-mindly pulled up her dress higher on her shoulders however when she moved the material I caught a glimpse of a yellow and green bruise.

"Oh god Maggie" I gasped as realization dawned. "You ran into them. They hurt you too"

"Please I don't want to talk about it" she said as tears filled her eyes.

I wasn't able to say anything else as Forrest and Howard trooped out of the back room. I could tell by the way his jaw was set and the fire in his eyes that Forrest was going after them tonight.

"Forrest" my voice came out in a whisper as anger and fright took hold of me.

His smoldering blue eyes held my gaze. "Come" he said.

I stepped forward and he took my hand pulling me outside on the porch.

"Don't give me that look" he said softly as tears began to form.

"Please don't go. I don't want them to hurt you again" I begged as I felt wetness on my cheeks from the tears spilling out.

Forrest wiped my cheek gently and smirked. "They ain't going to hurt me again. They got lucky the first time is all" he replied cockily.

"Forrest now's not the time to think you're immortal" I said slightly angry that he could be so cool in this situation.

"Don't worry about me. Just be here when I get back" he was running his finger down my cheek causing my legs to turn to jelly.

"Forrest-"

"-Shss" and he leaned in and captured my lips in a smouldering kiss. His hand came to the back of my head and he deepened the kiss. I reached up and gripped the front of his shirt kissing him fiercely. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kissing him as though this was the last time I'd see him.

When we pulled apart it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest as I gasped for breath. "I want more of that when I get back" he said cheekily as Howard stepped out.

"You two done?" he grinned as I stood there blushing.

"For now. Let's go".

I watched them get in the car and drive away as I prayed with all my heart that they'd return safe and sound.

Maggie and I took solace in each other's company that night as we waited for the man we loved to return safely.

_**Sorry it's taken awhile to get this out but with the holidays and returning back to work I couldn't find the time to tweak it and post it but it's up now. Once again we'd like to thank all those who continue to read and review!**_


End file.
